This invention relates to an all season, adjustable fresh air intake for agricultural buildings. The intake is adapted to adjust the volume, velocity and direction of fresh air drawn from the outside, through the intake and into a building typically by action of an exhaust fan.
It is well known that seasonal problems occur in controlling the atmosphere within poultry, dairy, hog, calf and horse barns or buildings. The air within such buildings becomes stagnant and ridden with ammonia and moisture--all detrimental to the health and production of poultry and animals. In the summer it is necessary to cool the buildings to prevent heat stress, to control flies and flying insects and to maintain production levels of animals otherwise exposed to high temperatures. In the winter, agricultural buildings are typically plagued with inconsistent air temperatures throughout the buildings and cold air drafts which may be detrimental to poultry and animals. Further still, the ceilings, walls and floors of agricultural buildings in the winter are often damp with moisture or condensation.
In the past, agriculturists have used integrated systems of variable speed exhaust fans, suitably controlled by thermostatically controlled speed modulators, together with air intakes. Air intakes react to the withdrawal of air within the building by exhaust fans as well as the static pressure changes associated with enclosed buildings as they let fresh air into the buildings. Such systems may use high velocity air exchange and circulation for cooling in the summer and gentle, draft-free air exchange and movement during the winter months.
It is desirable to have an air intake that adjustably controls the volume, velocity and direction of fresh air drawn into the building which will blend and mix fresh air and building air to cool poultry and livestock, keep ceilings, walls and floors moisture free, keep the buildings smelling fresh and ammonia free, and will promote a consistent air temperature throughout the building from floor to ceiling.